Crash Bandicoot Nativities
Crash Bandicoot Nativities is a platformer game for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, Xbox Light, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita. Gameplay Crash Bandicoot Nativities is a platform game, the same style as the original Crash Bandicoot installment. Crash Bandicoot Nativities is playable with up to four local players who may drop in or out at any time. Players can choose to control either Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, or two chickens, with additional costumes available as the game progresses. Much of the game takes place in Wumpa Island. The goal in each level is to find and obtain the Crystal hidden in the area. In some levels, the Crystal will be located at the end of a level or must be earned by completing a specific challenge. Players travel through each level fighting enemies and gathering crystals. As the game progresses, players gain new abilities such as Super Slidng, Rocket Jumping, and Death Tornado Spinning to reach new areas. If a character is hit by an enemy or obstacle, he or she will turn into an angel until another player can bring him back into the game by spinning him or her, similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii, although Aku Aku, which serves to protect the player from damage at least once, floats in his or her general vicinity. However, if all players are turned into angels simultaneously, or if a character is hit during single play, play returns to the last checkpoint. If the last player runs out of lives, the game is over. However, the game can be continued by selecting "Yes" at the "Continue?" screen. With the exception of Crystals, Gems and Colored Gems can be collected for extra accomplishment. Gems are rewarded to the player if all of the crates in a level are broken open or if a secret area is completed. Colored Gems are found in special levels and lead to hidden areas. "Relics" can be won by re-entering a level where the Crystal has already been retrieved. To obtain a Relic, the player must initiate the "Time Trial" mode and race through a level in the pre-designated time displayed before entering a level. To begin a Time Trial run, the player must enter a level and activate the floating stopwatch near the beginning of the level to activate the timer. If the stopwatch is not touched, then the level can be played regularly. The player must then race through the level as quickly as possible. Scattered throughout the level are yellow crates with the numbers 1, 2 or 3 on them. When these crates are broken, the timer is frozen for the number of seconds designated by the box. As no lives are lost in the Time Trial mode, the level can be played through as often as the player desires. Sapphire, Gold and Platinum Relics can be won depending on how low the player's final time is. The first five Relics the player receives unlocks access to a secret level. Every five Relics thereafter open up another level in the Secret Warp Room. The levels in the Secret Warp Room must be won before the game can be 100% completed. There are a total of 27 relics in the game. Characters *Crash Bandicoot (Jess Harnell) *Coco Bandicoot (Debi Derryberry) *Crunch Bandicoot (Eric von Detten) *Aku Aku (Greg Eagles) *Comet (Tara Strong) *Doctor Neo Cortex (Robert Patrick) *Nina Cortex (Sarah Natochenny) *Doctor N. Brio (Maurice LaMarche) *Uka Uka (Alex Fernandez) *Doctor N. Gin (Dwight Schultz) *Tiny Tiger (Clancy Brown) *Dingodile (Quinton Flynn) *Ripper Roo (John DiMaggio) *Temoc (Amy Gross) Levels * Earned if the player defeats Cortex but does not reach 100%. Real World References *The first opening cutscene is animated in the style of that of The Fairly OddParents!. Additionally, Cortex's phrase, "I wish everything was back to normal," was derived from a wish of Timmy Turner (Jimmy Neutron in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius special The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour). *The level The Eel Thing is a pun on a collection of humorous essays by Kurt Andersen, under the name The Real Thing. *The level Pack Up Your Troubles is a pun on the Tom and Jerry short, Hatch Up Your Troubles. *The level Bad Hog Day is a pun on Bad Hair Day. Trivia *Crunch Bandicoot is voiced by Eric von Detten who also voices Sid Phillips in the Toy Story series. *Nina Cortex is voiced by Sarah Natochenny who also voices Ash Ketchum in Pokémon from "Fear Factor Phony" onwards. Category:Crash Games Category:Games